My Life is Pain
by Stars Of Light
Summary: I always knew that somehow, I'll fall into this. To be honest, I just wish I would just go to sleep and never wake. Ever since he died, I haven't been drinking much. I still do, just not as much as I have been with Alex. I have, though, been cutting more. I guess I have been falling into the days of depression. I mean, I did just lose another best friend. Danny's POV & COMPLETE!
1. Intro

**Hey guys!**

**This is my first fanfic! Wish me luck!**

**By the way:**

** BOLD means author (me) speaking**

**_Italics are thoughts_**

****_ And these type of words are the story_

**-Stars of light-**

* * *

I always knew that somehow, I'll fall into this mess. Even though many people saw me as a helpless teenager, I really was a strong hero. Even thought, I'm standing right here telling you this story, I'm really dead. Half dead, anyways. This is my story. The story of me turning to drugs, cutting, depression, and struggling with the worst of all disorder: anorexia. Of course, I didn't forget the teachers, bullies, and child abuse.

By now I would have turn to my friends, but here the problem: they felt me. Hard to believe? Well, that's what I'm here for, to recall every bit of those last 6 months of my life. Yes that's right. I, Daniel Fenton am dead.

So I guess these story beginnings with...

* * *

**Short chapter, know but what do you think?**

**Review please!**

**-Stars of Light-**


	2. Bye-Bye Friends I

**Hey guys 2nd chapter!**

**Oh and just so you know: I don't own anything, if I did Danny Phantom would still be up in the air with season 4.**

**-Stars of Light-**

* * *

**Danny POV**

"You know you could TRY to…"

"No, Sam. For the last time I'm not going' to dress up like a stupid monkey, to try to save their language." Sam has been trying to persuade me to save the monkeys for the last half an hour. Apparently, she believes that people are abusing monkey to teach them sign language.

"They are not monkeys! They are sentative chimps being abuse to learn a different language for no good possible reason!" Sam said.

Samantha Manson, my best friend since 1st grade. Last year, which was our first year of high school, she started to "express" herself and "become an individual." To be honest, I didn't really care. I mean she is still the same Sam.

We both sat down in the "losers" lunch table and ate and talked, and waited for….

"Hey! What your problem!"

That's my other friend, Tucker Foley. You may call him the definition of a geek, and the electronic addict. But we know each other since pre-k. I don't know why he so mad, but one thing is for sure, no matter what fight we get into, we always know to keep my secret a secret.

See how I accept my friends; well they accept me as well. See in my freshman years (last year) I died. Well half died. My parents are ghost hunters, and one day they were trying to create a ghost port it didn't worked (what a surprise.) Sam dared me to go inside that day and I did. Last thing I remember that is PAIN. But now I fight ghost and save the day in secret. I am able to change forms, from human to ghost. Instead of having my normal midnight black and icy blues, in my ghost form I change into snowy white hair and glowing green eyes. In my human form I call myself Daniel "Danny" Fenton, but in my ghost form I call myself Danny Phantom. Cool right?

"Huh?" I said in confusion.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Tucker raged. To be honest, I really have no idea what his talking about.

"Okay, but I'm not acting"

"You threatened Star's life! Who does that, especially to a girl!" Star is Tucker's new girlfriend. She is pretty cute. I mean she has beautiful brown eyes and blond hair. I still don't see why Tucker is accusing me of threating her life. Hell, I don't even talk to her that much.

"Okay I don't where you got that idea from, but I haven't spoken to her in a month."

"Well that's not what she's telling me"

"Then she's lying!" By now we have form a crowd, ooo 'ing and listen to our argument. Even the A-listers were there.

Sam got up, stared at me and said "I'm going to talk to Star, be right back."

Tucker and I just stared at each other, like we were born enemies. Sam came back and whispers something to Dash, a football star and an A-lister.

Dash came up to me and slaps me straight in the face. My skin burned and then he punched my gut and hold my arms , like I was a prisoner, so tight I started to feel blood pour out.

"I can't believe you did that Daniel." Sam said making sure I heard my full name being spoken. That was like a sign saying goodbye, or I can't believe we were friends but now we are not.

Just like that, everyone walked away from the lunch room leaving me alone. I rushed out of the cafeteria and into the bathroom and saw myself in the mirror.

A big red mark on my face with little pecks of blood, and my wrist as bloody as bloody Mary.

If you think nothing else could be worst, well think again. Cause this is just a beginning to my suffering and bloody nightmares.

* * *

**Okay what do you think?**

**Please please please please please review!**

**Thanks!**

**-Stars of Light-**


	3. And The Abuse beginnings II

**3rd chapter up! **

**LOVE or LIKE it OR HATE it so far?**

**What should I do to make it better?**

**Question answer from: ****_i kissed danny and he liked it: Of course huh! Your close on Sam and Tucker's "torcher." :)_**

**_-Stars Of Light_**

* * *

Soak, scrub, rinse and repeat; Soak, scrub, rinse and repeat. I Know, I know, not the best way to start this little tale of mines, but this is what I have been doing this past week after school. But this is not a Cinderella story and I don't have 2 evil-step sisters, although I do have 1 super cool sister.

Her name is Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton. Even though she drives me crazy, I admit she actually acts like a mother for me. But now she in college, and I won't see here until winter break.

So, why am I scrubbing the floors in deep sourness? Well, my mom is teaching at a ghost hunting boarding school (who knew those actually exists!?) and she only come back during the weekend. At first, at first my dad was happy, but after she left, I was his salve. He made me clean dishes, toilets, and floors, basically everything.

I always finish around 9:00pm. Then I get started with my homework. That's right START my homework.

31. Based on the Book, can people be trusted or do they have to be untrusted?

Or can they be forgiven? I wonder if Sam and Tucker are thinking about forgiving me even though I didn't do anything. It's been a week since the fight and they still aren't talking to me. The only person they talk to is Star.

I finished my English and math at 12:00am. I was exhausted and went straight to bed. However I work up 3 times with false ghost alarms. I woke up at 6:00am with barely 4 hours of sleep. I finished my homework and walk to school (alone) and soon finished those 7 hours of school. My dad told me not to go home because of some "family greeting" so a bought something to eat and went window shopping.

9:38- I look up to see a little boy hugging his father

9:39- Hey, when was the last time my dad hugged me?

9:40-HOLY SHIT!

I had to be home at 10:00, oh god; my dad is going to kill me. Home was less than a mile away. With fast speed I got there in 23 minutes, 3 minutes after curfew. I went to open the door, but my dad suddenly opens the door with one hand behind his back.

"You're late!" he ragged.

"I…."

"Sit"

I sat down in a chair dad left for me. (Weird.) My dad shut the door in anger.

"Where the f*ck were you in the last 3 minutes.

"Sorry" I began, "It wouldn't happen again."

"Oh, it won't."

In one second flat, my dad reveals what was behind his back: a cigarette. He flips me on the floor so I was lying on my belly. I stared to crying and wiggle as my dad burn me with the cigarette. I counted 28 times he let that burning stick of fire came in contact with my back. Then he kicks hard in the stomach until I threw up blood. I was punched in the face and throw out in the cold rain.

I know this isn't going to be the last time he will do that to me.

I ran into an alley and curled up into a ball with tears frozen on my face, and blood everywhere.

"Hey kido!"

* * *

**I will BEG for a review! PLEASE!**

**I WILL answer your questions!  
-Stars Of Light-**


	4. And The Drugs beginnings III

**4th chapter up!**

**Nothing really to say.**

**Review, and follow!**

**-Stars Of Light-**

* * *

**Danny's POV**

"Hey kiddo"

_Huh?_ I look up to see a boy dressed in black, about a year older than me. Even thought it was dark out, I was able to determine his appearance. He had brown hair Justin Bieber style (well, his old style), and dark brown eyes. He had a black shirt with no sleeves, and skinny black jeans. He's the kind of person my mom would have told me to stay away from, but his the only one here who is actually caring for me without a fight. If he's going to kill me, at least I would be in peace. Right?

"Come on" he said. I didn't move. I was still in shock. He took a few paces then turn around.

"Are you coming?" he said. I guess I was, cause I got up and followed him. We went in Amity Park. Then we went into this fence I seen a few times when I was little. Then he started to climb up the fence. Wait! Wasn't it supposed to shock you? I mean it is an electric fence.

He got over the fence and saw my confused look. He stared to laugh.

"Don't worry! They say it's electric so people would be scared to come over to this side."

I stared at him, and then I stared to climb the fence. I cut my legs and arms a few times with wire top. How did he do it with a scratch?

"After a few days, you'll get used to it." _Few days?_ How long did this kid think was going to stay here?

We walked into a camp with a fire already burning. We sat in the log by the fire and then we stared to talk. Well, he stared to talk.

"I'm Alex." He took out his hand but I didn't shake it.

"You don't really talk much do you?" I stared at my shoes. I didn't feel like talking at all.

Alex then gave me a bottle of alcohol. I look at him with the bottle in my hand.

"Try it, it helps." Of course, I never had alcohol, wine, drugs, or smoke weed before. But tonight, I did. And it was disguising, but I choked it down.

I passed out smelling like weed, and wine. I woke up at 7:00am, Alex was still sleeping. I got up and I walked home. I didn't get as much cuts as I did when I first came, but I did get a few.

I climb into my window, on the second floor of the house. I took a shower, until I turn into a raisin. Today was Saturday so my mom would be home today. I went downstairs around 9:00am, to get some breakfast.

I open the fridge, to pick out something to eat. Soon my dad came down, in a blue rode and still in his pj's.

"Hey fat Danny-boy? Gaining some weight?" he said. _What?_

"Listen" he said in an anger tone voice "tell your mother about last night 'activities' and I'll kill you. But don't worry; I'll let you live long enough, to see your mother die." Then he left.

Okay that scared me! Those words echo into my brain. I look at my cereal. Fat Danny-boy. Was I really that fat? I put my cereal back into the box. I wasn't hungry anyways.

"Morning Danny" I turn around to see my mother. A smile came into my face. A FAKE smile.

"Morning Mum."

"Where were you last night?" Of course she'll ask that question.

"I was studying at Tucker's"

"Really, well you two are the best of friends" she said taking a sip of her coffee. _Yeah, EX-friends_.

"Okay, well today were going to the mall, be back at dinner!" I yelled, running out.

"Alright, see you later!" my mom said. I could tell she didn't really want me to go, but she let me.

I wasn't going to the mall, but I knew exactly where I was going to go.

* * *

**I think this would be 15-20 chapter story guys.**

**So hang in there**

**REVIEW! FOLLOW!**

**-Stars Of Light-**


	5. And The diets beginning IV

**Hey Guys! I'm setting a goal for 10 Reviews**

**This is my 1****st**** story so sorry with grammar, spelling, etc.**

**REVIEW AND ASK QUESTIONS AND FOLLOW!**

**Btw should I say a bit about myself in the next chapter?**

**-Stars Of Light-**

* * *

**Danny's POV**

As soon as I got out of that "death" house, I went into the nearest alley and went ghost. I turned invisible and intangible, and took a quick look for any ghost attacks. Surprised, there weren't any (not including the box ghost). So, I went into the camp that Alex took me the previous night. I saw Alex drinking on the log, and he smells like alcohol, and weed. The smell I seem to get used to. Then I transformed into my human self and visible. Alex didn't seem to notice me.

"Still drinking?" I said. Alex quickly turns around, and recognized me as I sat down next to him.

"So you can talk."

"Never said I couldn't." Alex put the drink down, and I pick it up and had a sip.

"You got a name?" he said still shocked at my behavior.

"Danny" I said before taking another sip.

So we talked for a while smoking and drinking, not so much as we did before, cause I didn't want to get drunk and pass out again. Around dinner (7:00pm) we both said we had to go. So we climb the fence and went our separate ways.

When I was almost home, I went ghost and flew to my bedroom to take a shower and lots of mints. Soon my mom came up, while I was "doing my homework."

"Oh! I didn't realize you came home. Dinner is ready."

"Acutally, mom, I'm not hugery. To be honest, I was starving, and I haven't eaten anything all day! But I could imagine how much calories are in the dish.

"All right sweet-heart (_She so did not call me that_) night!"

"Night "

After that I went into the bathroom, and weight myself. 126 pounds. I need to lose weight. I went into my room and workout out until I started to throw up. Soon I passed out on my bed.

* * *

**Okay guys this is a short chapter (not including the 1****st**** chap.)**

**I want to finish it today so I can have 5 up.**

**Chapter 6 and 7 (and possibly 9) would be up tomorrow!**

**-Stars Of Light-**


	6. And The Cutting beginnings V

**6****th**** chapter up and running!**

**And I finally learned all the buttons: Fav, Follow, and Review!**

**10: reviews is our goal!**

**Even if you're reading this and want a shout out just say it!**

**-Stars Of Light-**

* * *

RING! RING! RING!

Yup. Monday again, school, teachers, Bullies and of course Star, Tucker, and Sam. My mother had gotten back into work at her boarding school for the rest of the week, and my dad had gotten back to his old ways.

My first class was with Mr. Sanders, the Math teacher. The best part about was that Sam and Tucker weren't in this class. Just Star. I think is time for me to have a little talk with Star. So I went to my locker, pack up for my morning classes, and went to Math. Lucky for me, I was 10 minutes early and Star was there.

"Hey Star."

"Yeah… Oh look it's the lonely geek who lost his friends."

"About that, why did you lie about…."

"Who says I lied?" She clearly didn't like me.

"So you don't admit that you lied" I said.

"No, I lied." she said.

"Why would you….."

"Listen, Daniel Fenton. You had your little friend Tucker, forever. You stole him from me, so I'm simply stealing him back. Even Sam joined me."

"I never stole him from you."

"Doesn't matter now, doesn't it?"

I stared at her. What a b*tch! She's making me suffer because she's jelly of me. (Yes I said jelly.)

The day became a blur. And soon I was walking home exhausted. Then I stared to hear footsteps. Then I was pushed head first and then forcedly was picked up being hold by my arms, similar to the last fight I with Dash. Maybe because it was Dash.

Sam and Tucker appear with mad looks

"You tried to kill Star?" Tucker said. Boy, he hasn't talk to me in 3 weeks.

"Of course not" I said.

"That not what I heard."

"She's lying. She even told me she was."

"Danny, she was crying" Sam said, shaking her head.

Than Sam gave Dash about $50, and whisper something into his ear. I knew what was coming next. I felt pain as Dash and the other Jocks kick, punch, bite, and scratch me, with no mercy.

At home, as no better. I clean and clean until 9:00, then was burned, kick, and whip with a belt by my father.

I went into the bathroom and look at my scars:

Lines bleeding scars on my legs, and cigarette burns on my from my dad

Dried blood on my nose and wrists from the jocks

Bruises, bite marks and scratches: head to toe from everyone

Maybe I should add to the collection. I took a razor from the cabinet under the sick and press it against my arms slowly dragging it down. I watch as blood appears. I did it again, and again, and again. 17 times to be exact.

After a while I realize what I have done.

"Oh god, oh god." I muttered under my breath

I quickly cleaned up my mess and wrap my arms. I leaned against the toilet and stuck 2 fingers against my throat to puke my lunch: I only meal I had for the day.

I went into my room and exercise for an hour; I could have done more, but I was so dizzy.

Then I climb out of the window, sneaked out, and went ghost. I needed some guy time.

* * *

**Is it just me or are these chapters getting better and better?**

**Follow, Fav, and Review!**

**Tell me what I should do next!**

**-Stars Of Light-**


	7. Friendships VI

**Hey guys remember a few chapters ago I said I would put a few things about myself? Well here it is.**

**My name is Ivy. I'm 12 years old and in the 7****th**** grade.**

**Have any more questions? ASK!**

**Fav, Follow, and Review!**

**-Stars Of Light-**

* * *

I flew and flew, until I fell in exhaustion. I just couldn't take it anymore. I was turning into a monster.

"BEWARE!" _Oh great. I don't need to waste my time with boxy._

"Listen Boxy, I don't have….."

"Time, yeah. I know." Suddenly I realize something.

"Hey Boxy. How do you deal with stress? Not that you deal with…."

"Yeah I get it. Well, I guess I ignore it."

"Well, what if you can't ignore."

"Anything can be ignored, can't it?" I smiled.

"Thanks Boxy, see you around." And just like that I left. I transformed into human and decided to walk the rest home. Until, lucky me, I bump into some guy.

"Hey watch were you going!"

"Sorry….. Oh hey Alex"

"Do you really get into this much trouble all the time?" Alex and I had bumped into each all since we met. We really have gotten into the best of friends.

"Hey, I got a present for you!" Alex said with a little excitement.

"I'm too scared to guess."

Alex stared to laugh. "Here" he said handing me a blue box.

I opened it and saw what was inside. A sliver chain. On the corner where you'll clip it to your pants was a craving that said:

Still drinking? –Alex

I started at him confusion.

"It was the first words you said to me." I started to laugh.

"What?" Alex said.

I reached into my jacket and pulled out a sliver box. I gave it to Alex and he started to laugh as well. Inside contain a similar chain that said:

Hey kiddo! – Danny

I went home without get caught and lied down on my bed and smile. For the first time in weeks, I was able to sleep happily.

* * *

**Aww! Happy ending :)**

**Fav, Follow and Review what should happen next?**

**Oh and thanks for over 250 views!**

**-Stars Of Light-**


	8. Teachers VII

**Hey guys last chapter for the day!**

**What should happen next? Fill me with ideas!**

**Fav, Follow and Review!**

**-Stars Of Light-**

* * *

"Please read chapter 10-15 for homework and before you leave come and pick up your report card." Mr. Lancer said after the bell rung.

I gathered my stuff and headed to Mr. Lancer's desk to get my report card.

"Mr. Fenton can you please stay behind." _Oh no. But I worked_ so hard.

I waited until everyone left, then I walked up.

"Mr. Lancer I…."

"Mr. Fenton you've passed several classes. Two B+, One D, but the rest C+'s."

"No F's"

"None." I still didn't get it. I passed all my classes but one, why did Mr. Lancer wanted to see me? I guess, Mr. Lancer saw the look on my face cause he went on explaining.

"I was just wondering, if everything is okay with home." _Shoot! What did I did do? Did I leave some blood somewhere after I finished cutting? Did I cover all the bruises? What did I do wrong?_

"Yeah everything's okay. Why?" I said trying not to shudder.

"Oh no reason, you just look tired and hungry"

"I feel fine."

"Well, tomorrow" Lancer said while writing something on a post-it, "You're going to have the day off. I'll mark you present and give you points towards that D."

"NO!" I said quickly, than after realizing what I did I said, "I mean, I can be off tomorrow"

"And why not" he said handing me the slip; it was an expatation to my parents, why I couldn't come to school tomorrow. To be honest, I'll love to _**not**_ go to school tomorrow, but it give my father the whole day beat me until I die.

"I come over to give a surprise visit, to see if you're resting."_ Yeah, you can judge that on my dead body._

He handed me the slip and I walked away. _Great._

I didn't go home right away. I went to look for Alex. Lucky, I found him in the place you can always find Alex: at a liquor store. I caught him as he was leaving, doesn't anyone noticed he's underage and just came out of a liquor store? God, the witness we have today.

"Freeze!" I said in my best cop voice. Alex froze, than turned around after realizing who it was.

"Hey Danny! What's up?"

"Nothing but that my teacher is "worry about me" and wants me to stay home with my ass-hole of a father." I said, putting air quotes 'on worry about me.'

Alex started to laugh, and then cough a deep watery cough. Not a good sign.

"Are you alright?" I said with concerned

"Yeah, just a cold. So, I see you're still wearing my chain." It's true. Ever since he got me it, I've been clipping it on my pants and wearing it every day.

"And you're still wearing mine's." I said pointing at his chain.

"Yeah well I better, bring this baby home." he said pointing staring at his wine. "Text you tonight."

"Alright, bye." And Alex turned around a cross the street. I looked at him, still worried, than turned around and walk home.

I didn't know that was the last time I'll ever see Alex again.

* * *

**Oooo, what's going to happen next?**

**Btw, for my school winter vacation ends on the 6****th**** (Monday) so I won't be able to update, as much as I am now. But I'll make sure I update at least # times a week. I'll probably do so don't get sad.**

**Fav, Follow, and Review**

**-Stars Of Light-**


	9. Consequences VIII

**Hey guys!**

**This is a short chapter so hang in there!**

**And thanks to ****Warhawk'42 for catching some of my mistakes! Sorry! I guess I didn't realize it, I mean its only my 1st story.**

**And check my Chapter 10, scene that was taken out. It's called "What was that!?"**

**Fav, Follow, and Review**

**-Stars Of Light-**

* * *

I got out of the shower and cleanse my new marks on my burning skin. I was punished for my "bad grades" even though they improved with flying colors. I look into the mirror. It's been a while since I gotten a good lot at myself.

I was cover from head to toe in scraps and bruises. My arms where full of my own self harm cuts, to deep and to many to count. The only thing that was clear was my face. I few cuts, but nothing too hard to explain. It was too hard to cover scars on my face. That's the only reason why my father never hit me there as much there as my back, and legs.

Still naked, I weight myself. 98 pounds. Since last month, I still didn't eat. Of course I did once in a while, but hardly. I've lost about 20 pounds in one month. My ribs and hip bone were showing. My hair was falling out. And my skin was paler than I was in ghost from.

I signed and put on my clothes and put my black shirt that was forced to put under my regular white shirt under my bed because it was soaked in blood. I did my homework while I wanted for Alex to text me. At midnight, when Alex didn't text me I deiced to text him. 5 minutes later when didn't text back, I figure he was drunk or something. And went to sleep, tomorrow I wasn't allowed to go to school, and I was praying that if I was going to die tomorrow, make me died where someone was going to find my body.

* * *

**Okay what should I do?**

**Fava, Follow, and Review!**

**-Stars Of Light-**


	10. Lost of a Friend IX (part 1)

**Hey guys!**

**This is a longer chapter. So hang in there.**

**And this chapter actually changes POV as well.**

**Fav, Follow, and Review!**

**-Stars Of Light-**

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I woke up to the smell of eggs. My stomach growled, I knew that there weren't for me, but even if they were they had too many calories. They'll would make me fat.

I got dressed and went downstairs, after I decided to have a low calorie bar.

"Moring Daniel." my dad said in hardly a whisper. It hurt me that he no longer called me Danny. After all, he's the one who gave me the nickname.

"Morning Dad" I said while quickly grabbing a bar from the cabinet.

"I hope to see better in the next report card, Jazz wouldn't have gotten straight A's." It hurt me the way he was comparing me to Jazz.

"I did my best" I said.

BANG!

I was on the floor crying, holding my head. My father just took the pot that was cooking the eggs, STILL in the fire and whack my head with it. Pain shocked through my head as I try to cry quietly.

"Don't ever talk to me like that, get it fat boy!"

I quickly ran to the bathroom, and shocked to see a red hot bleeding burn on the top of my head and came down below to my ears. I cried even more as I put cold water to try to stop the bleeding. After that, I used my hair to cover the injury. I didn't know when, Mr. Lancer planned to come, but I didn't want to take any chances.

I went to my room and took out the bar that was in my pocket. Okay, the whole bar is 120 calories, if cut that in haft it would be 60 calories, and cut that in haft again, and would be 30 calories. Simple math. After that I threw the rest out the window to make sure I only eat those 30 calories, and went to look for my phone.

Alex still hadn't text, and it was 9:00am. I called him to see if he was alright, and didn't drink all night. (We have done that before.)

"I'm sorry, but the number you dialed is longer in service."

_Huh?_ What does that mean? I'll see if he's at the camp tonight.

"DANIEL" _Great! Time for my daily beatin_g.

I don't know how long he was beating be for, but soon the doorbell rung._ Great some of Dad's friends to joined._

"F*ck" my dad said. "Get your ass in the bathroom, clean up and get back down here."

**Lancer's POV**

I walk up to Daniel, house and rang the doorbell. Then I put my ears against the door. It sounded like someone was beating…

Suddenly the door burst open. I stood up to pretend I wasn't ease-dropping. A happy man in an orange jumpsuit came out to greet me.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Lancer. Come in, come in." he told me. The place definitely wasn't clean, but wasn't of in the middle.

"Sorry, I was expecting someone else."

"Hello, Mr. Fenton, may I talk to Danny."

"Sure, DANIEL!" I cover my ears; man this guy has a loud voice. A few minutes later he still didn't come, so I stood up.

"I'll go look for him." I walked into the kitchen and saw Daniel at the table, with his head down, and legs swinging. I sat, next to him.

"Wine's in the fridge, weeds in the box."

"What?" Daniel picks up his head, and turn to face who he was talking to.

"Oh, Mr. Lancer. I forgot you were coming." he said and put his hand near his face as if trying to hide something.

"Yes, that why they call it surprise visit. And did you say weed in the…."

"Forget about." He said putting is head down.

"Alright, I guess you earn your points for the that D." I stilled said unconvinced. And I left.

**Danny's POV**

I looked at my fresh new cuts on my arm, and watch them bleed. I remember the first day I this. Now my cuts were deeper and larger. One time, when I thought I broke a vain, because it kept on for 15 minutes straight. It, thankfully, stopped and I was able to bandage it up.

Then I took bath, and got dressed. I was going to sneak out again. I haven't heard from Alex in a few days and his isn't answering his phone.

I went ghost and flew to the fence. I turn human and started to climb the fence. (With no cuts!) I saw a bunch of people dressed in black and white dress up clothes.

"Hi!" a girl say to me. She had brown hair and gray eyes. She was actually pretty cute. "You must be Danny, I heard so much about you. By the way my name is Jenna."

"Hey Jenna, what's going in here." I said in confusion.

"You mean you haven't heard?"

"Huh?"

"Alex... is dead."

* * *

**I hate to do that to Alex but…..**

**Anyways thanks for over 1,000 views and reaching my goal of 10 reviews!**

**New goal: 20 reviews**

**Fav, Follow, and Review!**

**-Stars Of Light-**


	11. Lost of a Friend X (part 2)

**Hey guys I just want to replied to the guest who seems to be confused:****_ No, I didn't make a mistake. When Alex gave Danny the chain it said "Still Drinking- Alex" As in FROM Alex. Same as the chain Danny gave Alex._**

**Okay this is part 2 of the previous chapter, if you hadn't check out "What was that?" It's a scene I was going to put but isn't anymore. That idea is up for adoption with my name written on summary check it out!**

**Fav, Follow, and Review!**

**-Stars Of Light-**

* * *

Alex… is dead._ No, he can't be, right?_

Then Jenna took, my hand, and took us to a tree far away from the other people. We got behind it and her nose quickly turns red and her eyes became watery.

"When?" I said, feeling my eyes get watery as well.

"2 days ago." She said. "He was drunk and went crazy." She sniffed. "He wanted to drive in his dad's car. But he didn't even know how to drive. I let, him drive, and he crash with another car. He died at the scene."

Tears fell onto my face. I saw him 2 days ago. I saw him buying wine at the liquor, and I didn't stop him.

"NO!" I scream "NO, he's not dead, he's not!" But he was. I ran away. It's all I wanted to do. I ran into the alley Alex found me in 2 months ago.

_***flashback***_

"Hey, Danny"

"Hmm." I said. Alex and I were at the camp, lying down and looking at the stars.

"When I die will you forget me?"

"No of course not, when I die will you remember me?

"How can I, beastie?"

_***flashback over***_

No Alex, you will not be forgotten and I'll make sure of that. A grabbed a glass vase and threw it against a wall. I took the sharpest piece and roll up my sleeve.

Alex R.I.P

I stared at it, happy with my creation, and I roll down my sleeve and put on my jacket back on. I had to be strong, besides Jazz and Mom are coming tomorrow.

* * *

**RIP ALEX**

**But hey, Jazz is coming.**

**Don't worry, Alex will still be in future chapters.**

**Only about 5-8 chapters left in the story.**

**Fav, Follow, and Review **

**-Stars Of Light-**


	12. Jazz's visit XI

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update this week L**

**But hey I'm back!**

**Thanks for reaching over 1,400 views.**

**And for reaching my goal of 20 reviews. New goal= 30 reviews**

**-Stars Of Light-**

* * *

**Danny POV**

I lay on my bed, exhausted. I have been cleaning for 5 hours straight, for the arrival of Jazz and my Mother. It was hard to clean, or even look at the mess. Most of it was the usual dishes, dust and things to organize, but the rest was cigarettes, wine bottles (most of them were broken or leaking), and of course my own blood stains on the floor, carpet, and walls.

I got up and reached for my chain, and Alex's chain. It was nice for Jenna to give me her cousin chain, but it just made me think of him more. Ever since he died, I haven't been drinking much. I still do, just not as much as I have been with Alex. I have, thought been cutting more. I guess I have been falling into the days of depression. I mean, I did just lose another best friend.

To be honest, I just wish I would just go to sleep and never wake up. **(Who knows where this quote is from?)**

However, I have to put it behind me. At least, until Jazz leaves.

_DING-DONG_

_Jazz!_ I rushed to the bathroom to make sure all the bruises were covered. I made sure my hair fell over the burn dad gave me a few days ago.

When I was ready, I was stopped by my dad.

"If you tell anyone, remember, you'll die." He said in a strict voice. I simply nodded in fear, and rush to open the door.

"Hey Jazz, hi mom." I said in a sweet voice. Jazz went up to hug me. _Oh no, I hope she doesn't feel my bones._

"Danny, I miss you so much!" she said. Then she looked up and frowned. Wow. 3 seconds and she already knows something wrong.

"Jazzy-pants" My dad said. That's right, back to his ways and no one can tell a difference.

"Daddy!" she said and hugged him.

"Now, now I'm going to cook dinner, so don't kill her yet, my mom joked and laugh as she kisses her daughter. Then she was about to kiss me when I stepped back. Hey, don't blame me; I don't trust anyone to touch me. But then, I felt so stupid when I realize what I did. Mom looked at me, as if she knows something is wrong.

"Ah, sweetie, go cook that dinner, and make sure we have fudge!" Dad said.

"Okay Jack." She said, laughing. Soon the adults disappeared inside the kitchen.

"Danny is there something wrong?" Jazz said. _Man, she can read me. _

"Yeah" I said, "why?"

"No reason, come on, I bet your dying to know what college is about." She said, taking my hand upstairs.

"Uh, no. Not really" I said. Jazz started to laugh.

This is going to be an interesting weekend.

* * *

**Not very long. Next one will (hopefully) will have more drama.**

**-Stars Of Light-**


	13. Meet Miss Sunny XII

**This chapter is up! **

**More Drama!**

**Follow, Fav, and Review!**

**-Stars Of Light-**

* * *

**Danny POV**

"Dinners ready!"

My stomach growled. When was the last time I eat? I started to weight 126 pounds, 3 months ago. I weighed 98 pounds 2 months ago. Last time, I check I weigh 84 pounds and still dropping. I still wanted to be skinnier. If I died because of this, then at least I'll be in peace.

I just couldn't eat dinner. I can't, too many calories. It'll make me fat.

"Come on Danny!" Jazz said. I nodded and went downstairs, but I didn't eat. I just listen and talked.

* * *

"Danny, why aren't you eating?" my mom said.

"I'm not hungry. "I said.

"Are you sick?" she said feeling my head. "Oh, you're so cold" she said. She ran her fingers through my hair, and some of it fell out. I was just happy, she didn't see the burn. But my hair has gone dull. It used to be soft. But now, it's dry and weird, and well as falling out. I didn't care, though.

"I'll guess, I'll just take you to the doctor tomorrow."

"NO! I mean, this is your vacation, and besides, tomorrows school for me." I said. _Man, I so stupid._

"Alright, but if you feel sick, just talk to me okay, sweetie."

Jazz, just stared at me, and I stared back at her.

"I need to go." I said standing up. Leaving Jazz, my mom, and Jack by themselves. **(Oh and Danny, doesn't call his dad, "dad" anymore.) **I went upstairs and weight myself, 81 pounds. To fat. I went ghost and went into the alley where Alex found me and workout for hours. Then I cut myself even more. I can't take this anymore, I thought this year would be different, but I mess it up. I crouched down in a corner, and cried in my own sweat and blood. I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I woke up, went ghost and flew to the bathroom. I washed myself and put on fresh clothes. I grad my backpack, and went downstairs.

"Morning sweetie where did you go after dinner?" my mom said, giving Jack a big sack of pancakes. Jazz was at the table eating also.

"I was in my room." I said

"Yes, but when I checked there, you weren't there."

"Well, I was there. Bye"

My mom looked at me. "Wait, don't you want breakfast?" I heard her, but I pretended that I didn't.

* * *

RING! RING! RING!

Lunch time.

I didn't dare step in there. I haven't been there for a while, and didn't plan to go. A crouched down, and held both chains. I smiled, you lucky duck. You don't have suffered anymore, Alex. But why couldn't it be me?

"Mr. Fenton?" I look up from where I was sitting to see, Mr. Lancer. _Great. _"Shouldn't you be at lunch?"

"I already ate." I said, putting the chains in my pocket, and standing up.

"Would you like to help me staple, some papers?" _Really. _But I nodded. I just wanted to stop thinking about Alex and food.

We walked into his classroom and he gave me 5, no 6 stalks of like 80 papers to stapled. At least it would get me busy. Soon the bell rung, I was supposed to be in English, which was Mr. Lancer. I look at him for directions.

"Finish stapling, we have a guess so you just have to listen." I nodded and continued my work, as everyone came in the classroom. There's Paulina, Dash, Mikey, Kwan, Star, Tucker, Sam, and others I don't seem to know well.

"Okay, class" Mr. Lancer said, "Today we have a guess, Miss Sunny." _Miss Sunny? _

"Hello class!" She was a tall Asian, with a nerd style even though she didn't seem like one. She had a lot of bracelets, 2 high pig tails, and big glasses. Kind of cute, from a boy's side.

"Today, I am going to explain, what people do to themselves because of depression. This includes cutting….."

I froze.

* * *

**OHHHHHHH!**

**Guess what coming next!**

**Anyhow:**

**Follow, Fav, and Review**

**-Stars Of Light-**


	14. My Arms are Revealed XIII

**Hey guys!**

**This chappie (yes I said chappie) is 100% important.**

**Not many chapters left. I'll say about 3-5.**

**Fav, Follow, and Review!**

**-Stars Of Light-**

* * *

**Danny's POV**

"Today, I am going to explain, what people do to themselves because of depression. This includes cutting….."

I froze.

Of course she didn't just say cutting. She said anorexic, child abuse, and more shit that I had. _Damn. I'm in trouble now._ She went on talking but I didn't listen much, I acted as normal as possible.

CLINK! CLINK! _Man, I ran out of staples._

"Okay, class, come up and see these photos" Miss Sunny, said. Wow, everyone said looking at the photos. Wait I see the extra staples! What? Bad timing?

"You know what, I suspect someone to be a cutter in this class." My heart skips a beat.

"Who?" said Paulina as I walked past them to get the staples. _Nosy little brat._

Then, like lighting, Miss Sunny graded my wrist and pulled me into the crowed. Then, she pulled up my sleeve revealing my cuts, my deep cuts. _No, no this is not happening, this is NOT happen. _Everyone gasp, including Mr. Lancer.

I pulled my sleeve back down and took a few steps back.

"Daniel…." Mr. Lancer said, before I ran out of class, and into the first floor bathroom. Everyone saw, including Star, Tucker, and Sam. That's it, I can't take it anymore. I broke a window, and climb up and out of school.

I can't take it anymore.

I need to leave.

I can't take it anymore.

I need to be with Alex.

I can't take it anymore.

* * *

**Very important chappie for me. But very short.**

**What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Fav, Follow, and Review!**

**-Stars Of Light-**


	15. Star's ex-Friends XIV

**Hey guys!**

**First Chapter that's not Danny's POV!**

**And yes, I know, what kind of teacher is Miss Sunny?**

**A very stupid one.**

**Anyhow, I almost finish my FIRST story!**

**Fav, Follow, and Review!**

**-Stars of Light-**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Tucker, Star and I walked out of the school. While Star and Tucker were talking, my mind flew somewhere else. My mind kept sending me flashbacks about what happened in English. Danny arms were covered in angry scars. Was it because of me? Miss Sunny is a stupid teacher. Why would she do that, in front of the entire class? She caused rumors and embarrassment to Danny. For God's sake, he ditched school for the rest of the day.

"…. earth to Sam?"

"What?" I said stupidly.

"Are you still thinking of Danny?" Star said.

"Well, after what happened in English I…"

"Stop thinking of him!"

"Huh?" Tucker and I said. Both of us stopped walking, and Tucker let go of Star's hand.

"Why would it matter if we start thinking and talking to him again?" Tucker said.

"Cause, you ditch him for me. Am I right, or am I right." Star said.(She sounds like a diva now doesn't she?)

"Yea but…" Tucker stopped, "wait, you planned on this, didn't you? Danny was telling the truth, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, but…."

"So, it's true!" I said.

"Yes, but" Star said as she turn to look at Tucker, "Danny took you away from me first, so I just took him back."

"Excuse me." I said.

"We're done." Tucker said, "I need to talk with Danny."

"I'm with you Tuck." I said, and we turn to walk to Danny's house.

"Wait, so you're just going to leave your girlfriend here!" screamed Star.

"Didn't you here me." shouted Tucker, "I said we're done."

* * *

**Short chappie,**

**I just wanted this in a different chapter then DANNY POV which is in the next chapter, which will be posted today. (No promises.)**

**Fav, Follow, and Review!**

**-Stars Of Light-**


	16. Jack's Punches XV

**No comment just read.**

**Fav, Follow, and Review!**

**-Stars Of Light-**

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I walked up the upstairs to my house, and I see Jazz, and my mom waiting for. _I'm in trouble now._

"Daniel James Fenton, you ditched school?" my mom said strictly. _ Oh, no. what else does she know? "_Care to explain, why?"

I looked at my shoes, at least she didn't hear about Miss Sunny and our 'indicate'

"Jazz and I are going shopping for dinner, but when I get home, I expect a full explanation!" she said with raged.

Then they just left. I sat down on the couch, thinking about my day when Jack comes downstairs.

"So, I hear you got in trouble at school." He said. I didn't say a word, I knew what's going too happened next and I wasn't going to like it.

"Aren't you going to answer me b*tch." he said as he grad me to stand up, leaving 2 bruises in a shape of a hand. Then he slapped, in the face 4 times, enough to draw blood. Like I have said before, Jack never hits my face since it was hard to hide, but this time was different…

Then, he tied my up, making me only wears my boxers. Since, he didn't have a cigarette at the moment, the only way to burn me was to take a piece of mental and heating it up with a lighter. He burned me on my back and legs. I screamed in pain, but that only resulted in him kicking me in my rib area until I heard a snap. I bit back my tongue, understanding the message to be quite.

He undid his belt and whipped me everywhere. I started to taste blood in my mouth. After that was over, he broke that strains he tied me to, and took my head and banged it against the wall. My nose started to bleed and my left eye became blurry. He kicked me until he was bored of me, and he left.

I put on my clothes and went upstairs. I didn't care about the blood anymore; I just needed to get out of here. I graded my razor and both chains, and left. I ran out and bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're… Danny?"

I turn to see both Tucker and Sam. I gave them a sad look and ran out. I started to feel dizzy. I know I have huge bruise on my head but I can't go yet.

Just not yet.

* * *

**Next chappie (Yes I'm still saying chappie.) Is very important so read it **

**And thanks for over 2,100 views!**

**-Stars Of Light-**


	17. A Visit to Alex XVI

**Turning out to be a good story?**

**Fav, Follow, and Review!**

**-Stars Of Light-**

* * *

**Danny's POV**

Amity Park's Cemetery.

I remember when Alex gave me the chain.

Still Drinking? –Alex (By the way, this means FROM Alex, there was a lot of confusion with this.)

I pulled out a pen and piece of paper and wrote:

_You were my only best friend,_

_I miss you and want to visit you, _

_Wait for me, _

_I won't take long._

_-Danny_

I pulled out Alex's chain and put both objects by his stone. I stood up and looked at him.

"Wait for me." I said out loud and I walk away.

Wait for me.

* * *

**Yes, I know. Shortest chapter ever, but it's almost ending.**

**2-3 more chapters**

**-Stars Of Light-**


	18. My Lasts Words: My Life is Pain XVII

**This is NOT the end!**

**Thxs for 30n reviews.**

**Fav, Follow, and Review**

**-Stars Of Light-**

* * *

"Uhh…" I said holding my forehead. I have been so dizzy because of one little bruise. But not yet, I told myself, not yet. I went into the alley that Alex once found me in. This place has so many memories. I sat down, and took an old mirror I found by the glass vase I broke, and looked at myself.

Now I can see why, it hurts so much. A huge bruise on my forehead. Along with many that was pink, dark purple, but mostly black. I got out chain and tied my chain to my arms. I got a piece of paper and wrote:

_Are you happy?_

And put on my shoe. I then took a piece of glass and push it against, my bruise. A shock of pain went thought me body. _Wait! I'm not ready! _I took my razor to right down my lasts word.

5

I look down.

4

I smiled.

3

It's perfect.

2

Don't miss me.

1

Goodnight.

That I wrote was true.

_My Life is Pain_

**R.I.P Danny**

**So now you know where the title comes from.**

**This is NOT the end. Wait for 1 or 2 more chapters.**

**Thxs for 30 reviews! Can we reach 40 before I finish?**

**Fav, Follow, and Review!**

**-Stars of Light-**


	19. Sam's thoughts: 3 weeks later XIX

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry i wasn't able to update but midterms was all last week and end today. (1/27)**

**On the top of that, the computer, i usually write my stories on froze, but i should be able to get it running by this weekend!**

**Anyhow this is a re-write of the previous chapter i took down because I am doing a SAGA!**

**I haven't thought about the name of the story yet, but this week i give you the name and SHOUTOUTS! I would be giving shoutout to people who review a lot but if you want a shoutout send a review or fav/ follow!**

**-Stars Of Light-**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

3 weeks.

It has been 3 weeks since I last saw Danny. Since he was declared dead. Since Star, and Jack was arrested. I haven't been talking much lately. I mean, I was part of this madness. I was part of Danny's siciude. Why didn't I do something?

But its to late.

I need to relax. Tommorow is the beginning of summer, and ending of freshman year. However, I have to think about whether or not I'm going to continue ghost-hunting.

If Fenton is gone, where is Phantom?

* * *

_**2 months later...**_

"Yes, highschool! Can you belive it Lexi? We are finally in highschool!"

"Calm, down Miri." said Lexi, laughing, "I have a feeling this is going to be a strange year..."

* * *

**Sneak peek of next story...**

**Like or Hate it?**

**-Stars Of Light-**


	20. Author's note:Saga, Notices, Shoutouts!

**Hey guys! I know that you mostly ingore these authour notes. So, i just get to the point and shoutouts!**

**Notices!**

**-I have re-written the previous chapter (The one right before this because...)**

**- I am making saga ( Well, thats what I'm calling it) called My Life is Pain 2: Return of the Dead**

**- My Life is Pain 2: Return of the Dead will be posted this weekend!**

**- Sorry that I haven't updated eariler. I had school midterms, the computer that I usally do my Fanfic has a few problems buts that is all done now!**

**- I would be making a new story soon! (Not related to My Life is Pain)**

**Okay thats all! Now for the Shoutouts! And thank you all for making me reach over 50 reviews on my 1st story!**

**Shoutouts!**

**Oracleshadow**

i kissed danny and he liked it

zella5752

Warhawk'42

doggyjunky

**They were the people who reviewed the most, and I really enjoyed what they said! If I did this right, you should be able to visit their page by clicking at them.**

**Thats all for now, write to you next week! And thanks for OVER 3,500 views! I really wasn't expecting that!**

**-Stars Of Light-**


End file.
